deadspacefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Spartan describer243/Dead Space: Spartan Survival
I am totally new at this, and since i am both a fan of halo and dead space, i thought this would be a good idea for a fanfiction halo/ dead space story, so if i put in chracters from the actual Dead Space game, its to make it interesting. Chp. 1: Hot pursuit Chp. 2: Welcome to Aegis 7 Chp. 3: Welcome to Hell Chp. 4: A sore Landing Chp. 5: An Unfriendly crew Chp. 6: Getting to The Medical Deck Chp. 7: Dark Shadows Chp. 8: 'Stomp it into the ground' Chp. 9: Too much? Chp. 10: Back Topside Chp. 11: Kindness of strangers Chp. 12: 'Out of Betrayal' Chp. 13: 'A Deadly encounter' Chp. 14: Time to leave Chp. 15; How do we get home? The story main characters are 2 female spartans, 4 o.d.s.t's, and an elite zealot. The spartans, odst's and elite zealot make a truse when they encounter a dimensional rift in space, where there they encounter hell in space on the other side, thats all i will reveal about this story. Spartan 1: Commander Tori-619 Spartan 2: Liuetenant Commander Mikaela-724 _________________________________________ O.D.S.T. squad Major: Glen Hanson Sergeant: '''Jake Locklear '''Corporal: '''Frank Stroms '''Private First Class: '''Mark Cole _________________________________________ ''Z''ealot:' Jahea Fazhelmee _________________________________________ '''Chp. 1: Hot Pursuit' "Come on, we got to shake this guy!" Tori said with slight rage in her voice "I hear you, Ma'am'' Mikaela said with slight amusement. ''"Oh Shit!!! Hey, could you possibly fly this bird any faster, Commander?!" Hanson shouting at the top of his lungs, but unheard by the Commander due to the interoir noises inside the Pelican. "They cant hear you sir, that damn rattling noise is just too damn loud" Said Cole, sounding like a moron to his superior. "Thanks for stating the obvious, Dumbass." Hanson said to Cole, irratated by his statement. Hahahaha!!! Your mine now Humans. Jahea said with confindence and amusement while piloting his moderatly damaged Serap fighter, and firing upon the squad's wounded pelican. "Ma'am, Im getting some stange readings 82.45 degrees off our starboard side, range 2.53 kilometers. Mikaela sounding slightly nervous, but hid it from her superior. "Ignore it, we'll deal with that as soon as we lose this guy, ill give him credit though, hes good." Tori said, sounding intereted at first at the reading but interuptted as a plasma bolt from Jahea's Seraph impacts the pelican. "Ma'am somethings happening!" "What the hell? what is that?" Tori saying with disbelief as her eyes fell upon the strange black and blue rift in space. "All systems are out! weapons, navigation, Comms, and the engines!" Said the Lieutenant commander, sounding very frustrated with the situation. Everyone inside the pelican fell a sudden jerk foward, heading into the rift "ALL HANDS, BRACE FOR IMPACT!!!" Mikaela shouting over the mic and into the carrier bay where the squad was "enjoying" the ride. "Oh Shit, this is gonna suck!" said Stroms "By the rings, im being pulled in, all my systems are out, i cant maintain control!" Jahea said with much dred in his voice. Chp. 2: Welcome to Aegis 7 "Ugh, Holy Crap that hurt" Muttered the Spartans in the cockpit. "Uhh Mikaela" "Yes Ma'am?" "Where are we?" "I dont know Ma'am, our insturments are rebooting, and wont be able to get an accurate position until the reboot is complete." "Well, how long will the reboot take?" "10, maybe 15 minutes, i cant currently give you an accurate estimate for the moment." "Crap" Tori said sounding upset. "HOLY CRAP!!!, WHAT WAS THAT?" Shouted Hanson with a ringing noise in his ears. "I dont know sir, maybe an E.M.P. burst from that seraph that was chasing us?" said Locklear, sounding very uneasy. "Major?" said cole, sounding sick "Yes? what is it Private?" "Sir, I dont feel so good" "Dont worry kid, once the commander finds out whats wrong, she'll turn this bird around and take us home" Just as The Major was done comforting him, Cole wittingly threw up all over the Major's boots, but even more disturbing was that he threw up BLOOD. "My god. Corporal, give him some bio-foam." "But sir, hes not even hit. i think it just might be the motion sickeness after what just happened." "Maybe, but give him the foam just in case." "But sir he-" "You want me to make that an order?" Said Hanson sternly "No sir" said Stroms sounding nervous and uneasy, then proceeded to give Cole the bio-foam. "This is Jahea Fazhelmee sending out a distress beacon to any and all covenat units with range of this signal, anyone out there? I repeat, anyone out there?" he looked down and despair came over is face. "By the Prophets, not enough power, maybe I can siphon power from that human ship." Said the Zealot, sounding pleased. "Ma'am, Navigation just came online" Mikaela said sounding very surprised. "Really, whats our position?" asked Tori "Ma'am, we are nowhere near our original position, we are in a completely new system" "What system are we in? Asked Tori. "The.......... Aegis System?" "Great, this just GODDAMN GREAT!” Tori barreled her fist so hard into the steel door that separated them for the O.D.S.T’s that the troopers thought she put a dent into it. “Sounds like the commander is pissed at something or at someone” said Locklear while looking at the Major. “What made you think that, Locklear. I haven’t the slightest idea who or what she’s pissed about, all’s I know is, she’s pissed.” “Yea, whatever sir, it your ass, not mine” “Mikaela, Are there a ship in the area, I don’t if its UNSC or Covenant, I want to get to a ship and affect repairs to the pelican as soon as possible.” “Yes Ma’am” Just as Mikaela said that… “Ma’am, Engines and Communications just came back online.” Mikaela said with a surprised look on her face. “Good, as for that, you have a ship on sensors?” said Tori as she holstered her assault rifle on her back and SMG’s to her hips. “Even better ma’am, I have two ships on sensors, one of them is the seraph that’s been chasing us, she has minimal power, apparently not enough to fire her engines, should we take it out, ma’am?” “No, Send a message, tell the pilot of the seraph we’re about to get under way” “Yes Ma’am, but how is the seraph going to follow us?” “That aft tow-line still operational? “ “Let me see, Yes, yes it is” “Then get ready to fire on my signal” “Yes Ma’am," Little did anyone know, just above the broken planet Aegis 7, floated a ship that was the property of the Devil himself, and was about to be intruded upon... Chp. 3: Welcome to Hell The steel door slid open with a Clank noise, Tori entered the carrier bay “TROOPERS, ATTENTION!” All troopers stood at attention, all except for Hanson. Tori’s heavy Spartan gaze fell upon him, and Hanson knew he was in trouble for something. “Hanson, I need everyone at 100%, because we don’t know anything about this… Aegis 7, and I need you to drop what ever attitude you have against me, or I will drop it for you, Do I make myself clear Major?” "Yes Ma'am" Hanson said with irritated grunt. “Good” Tori said as she forcibly put his SMG in his hands. “As for everyone else, Gear up; we’re moving out in 5” The steel door slid open once again, where Mikaela was waiting to tell the commander of her discovery “What did you find out about that second ship Mikaela?” asked Tori as she slid a combat knife into its sheath. “Well this ship is of a design I have never seen before, and because of its size, I have estimated this ship’s crew compliment is close to 1330, and my theory is that giant hole in the planet…” “Go on…” Tori said while listening intently “Was created by that very ship.” “What’s the ship’s designation” Tori asked while cleaning off the dust from her visor. “The USG ISHIMURA” “Ship not UNSC?” “No ma’am, its human, but not UNSC, apparently, this ship was designed specifically for mining” “I guess that’s what giant hole in the planet is, a mining operation and judging by her angle I say her orbit has been steadily decaying for at least three hours.” Said Mikaela with curious tone. “That’s good enough for me; we receive word on our guest?” “Hes waiting on your word, commander” Mikaela said while getting into her seat. “Good, fire the tow-line” “I can’t believe I used my last bit of power sending that pathetic message to the humans, once i finish repairs, I will-“ Jahea was interrupted by the tow-line fired from the Pelican to the Seraph, which landed on his starboard weapon port, in turn blew out some systems. “Gah, Blasted humans” Jahea said to himself. A voice came over the speaker in the carrier bay, it was the commander. “Troopers, strap yourselves in, this could a little bumpy, ETA: 90 seconds” As the squad and zealot head toward the orbit decaying ISHIMURA, they have no idea what horrors that ship has bred. Chp. 4: A Sore Landing As the Squad with the zealot in tow, a loud POP echoed for through carrier bay of the pelican and into the cockpit. “Uh, sir? What was that?” asked a very nervous Private Cole. “I have no idea” Hanson said who was just as nervous. Suddenly, a loud CRASH noise rocked the pelican “SHIT, WHAT HAPPENED?!” yelled Tori “I DON’T KNOW COMMANDER, ALLS I KNOW IS WE”RE GOING IN HOT!!!” Tori grabbed the mic. “''ALL HANDS BRACE FOR IMPACT!”'' They are on the devil’s doorstep. “Ugh, Holy Crap that hurt!” Tori said while shrugging off the impact. “Why the hell didn’t my armor lock up?” Stunned and confused, Hanson thought he was still inside the pelican, turns out he was thrown clear, and not that for from Tori, just seconds later, he regained his senses. “Hello?! Anybody hurt?!” cried Hanson. Hanson saw his C.O. standing amidst the fire and flames. From his point of view, her armor looked completely unscathed. “Commander! Over Here!” Tori called in over the radio. “Hanson, Keep your voice down, I have bad feeling about this place.” “You and me both” Said Hanson while trying to catch his breath amidst the smoke. “Check on your men, see if they are okay” Hanson gave out a grateful “Yes Ma’am Hanson walked to rear of the pelican, looking through the window, he saw all of me getting up slowly, but nevertheless, getting up. He tapped on the window in Morse code. “'NOT”' “SAFE” “INTERIOR” “COMMS” “ONLY” Locklear was the first one to fully get up, helping up Cole, then Stroms. “Major says we need to go to interior comms, it s not safe out there.” Said Locklear, echoing in his voice was fear and fear alone. “SIERRA 724 come in, repeat Mikaela, come in” Tori radioed for her missing comrade. “Commander, ugh, good to hear from you, I’m 15 feet below you to your port side” Mikaela called in with pain in her voice. “You okay there, Spartan?” “ILL live, but I think my arm is broken, I won’t be able to climb back up to your position.” “Hold position there Spartan, ill return with a solution to that.” Said Tori with confidence. 5 minutes later A roaring sound loomed over Mikaela’s position; ; a shotgun and SMG suddenly fell into her hands, it was the commander hovering above with the help of a jetpack “Lets get you out of this hole lieutenant commander” Mikaela let out a sigh of both pain and relief “Thank you Commander” “Can you walk?” asked Tori sounding concerned. “Yes I can Commander, thank you” “Lets check on our guest” “By the rings, ugh, what happened?” Jahea said while looking around in his downed seraph. “Good, you two didn’t get damaged, thank the gods.” As Jahea grabbed his equipment he started to crawl out the wreckage. “Everyone, grab what ever ammo you can find, something tells me we’re going to be here a while” Tori said quietly over the comms. A strange figure suddenly stood from the flames and smoke, Tori grabbed her smg off her left hip, took off after the figure, and she just realized it was the elite pilot that been chasing them. “If you were any other human, I would kill you where you stand, but we do have truce in order, you kill me, I don’t kill you, am I correct?” “Yes, you are correct, we have a truce. But once we get off this ship, all bets are off” Tori said when outstretching her hand. “Fair enough” The two enemies shook hands, as the Mikaela and the troopers watched. “I guess this is temporary diplomacy” Mikaela saying this to herself. Chp. 5: An Unfriendly Crew 10 minutes later in the flight lounge Big metallic doors open up from the flight deck open to the flight lounge, Tori and Mikaela are the first ones to enter. “Clear left.” Said the commander “Clear right” Mikaela said, while grabbing her left arm in pain “Ugh, I don’t even know how I broke it, it doesn’t seem possible” “Well its possible Mikaela, so get used to it” “Alright come on in troopers, but come inside in pairs, we don’t know what’s here” Tori said suspiciously as she looked around the lit flight lounge. Stroms and Locklear came next, then Hanson and Cole, Then came Jahea, energy sword in his left hand, Plasma rifle in the right. “What are you humans looking for, there is not soul in sight, aside form these weaklings” Jahea said with a chuckle “HEY!” shouted Cole who was butt hurt about Jahea’s comment. “Keep it down private” whispered Hanson “Commander, what’s next?” “We need to check the ship’s status, see why her orbit is deteriorating.” Said Tori while holstering her Rifle. “Hanson, Locklear, set up a perimeter; we need to make sure nothing gets in or out” Said Tori while examining her Tacpad. “Uhh, commander, in case you haven’t noticed, we are the only ones on board this ship, we haven’t encountered anyone from the ship’s crew, I’m telling you, this ship is abandoned” Hanson said while removing his helmet and placing it on the chair next to him. “The weakling is right Spartan, we need to be on our highest guard and be ready for-“ “Hold on, I hear something” interrupted Tori, who held her rifle with both hands, and flashlight on the rifle lit. “I hear it too, and it sounds close” Said Jahea readying his sword. “You two are so-“ Hanson was interrupted but a sudden siren companied with locked shield doors “Shit, what’s that?!” “My guess, quarantine.” Suggested Locklear. A series of scratching noises made its way into the room, coming from the ceiling. “''We have company” Tori said aggressively. Scratching noises stopped, and then a sudden 'CRASH' came through the ceiling. “MY GOD” Said Tori while looking at the monsterly figure that approached behind Hanson, then decapitated his head with one swing what it looked to be a blade in its hand, then she realized ….“That 'is' its hand” Everyone watched the horror as the monstrosity continued to dismember and naw on Hanson’s corpse. '"Open fire!”' “WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING?!” yelled Mikaela. “I don’t Know” yelled Tori “Go! Get to the Medical deck, we’ll meet your there commander!” shouted Locklear, with urgency in his voice. '''Chp.6: Getting to The Medical Deck' “GO GO GO!!! GET TO THE ELEVATOR!!! Shouted Tori, who still had the gruesome memory of what happened to her team member. “Mikaela, get in there! Stroms, toss one!” commanded Tori Stroms didn’t even reply, he just did what he was told, and tossed a frag “Oh my god, oh my god!” screamed Stroms, his scream was filled with pure terror As soon they were on the elevator… “What the fuck were those things, was that the crew?” Tori asked strongly toward Mikaela. “I don’t know, all I know is those things are mean, very mean” said Mikaela while still clenching her injured arm. Tori and Mikaela both looked down on Stroms He sat in the corner of the elevator in fetal position, rocking himself trying to calm himself down, but what he witnessed was just too gruesome for an O.D.S.T. to handle. The elevator stopped and the door opened to a small room, where a corpse laid and blood written on the walls reading “CUT OFF THEIR LIMBS!” “I don’t know about this commander, im kind of wishing that elite was with us now” Tori didn’t answer, but in her mind, she agreed. “What do we do now?” asked Mikaela. Still clenching her arm. “For now, we go to the Medical deck, how we get there is another story” Tori said with certainty, but in her mind, the images of Hanson’s death kept crawling back. Soon enough, the trio reached a platform with what appeared to be a tram was waiting. “Looks like you will get treatment for your arm, Mikaela, as for Stroms, he’s going to need a therapist.” As soon as she said that comment, out came Stroms, strong willed again and ready for battle. “Sorry I lost it back there, I just have never-“ ”Neither have we Stroms, trust me, your not alone” encouraged Tori, knowing she was right. “Okay, how do we move this tin can?” asked Tori. As soon as she said that, a voice came through small speaker “''PLEASE SELECT YOUR DESTINATION”'' “Sounds easy enough” said Mikaela, clenching her arm. “Medical deck” Tori said to the computer. The trio boarded the tram, next the door closed behind them, and the tram started toward the medical deck. 2 minutes later “''WELCOME TO THE MEDICAL DECK”'' Chp. 7: Dark Shadows As the tram entered on to the Medical deck, all the lights from the landing all the way to the Security Station door were either out or flickering with their last ounces of power. The Spartans and Storms exited the tram with extreme caution. “Okay People, go to night vision, and move with caution, after that thing attacked Hanson, we need to have our guard up at all times, no slip ups, or you will pay the price just like Hanson” Tori said while equipping silencers to her SMG’s. When they switched on their night vision, the reality sunk in. “The entire Crew was slaughtered by these things.” Mass amounts of blood and decomposing corpses littered the entire way to the security station door, the smell of both the blood and bodies was so strong, the stench got into the Spartans breathing system, Tori and Mikaela were forced to put on hazop breathing apparatuses due to the strong odor. “I can’t see anything commander, its too dark for me to see” Said Mikaela, before accidentally bumping into Stroms “Hey, watch it” Stroms yelped as he too bumped into Mikaela. “Careful you two, just stay quiet, and follow me.” Said Tori cautiously “How can you see commander? It’s too dark even for you” Mikaela said still clenching her arm. “You don’t know me as well as you think lieutenant commander, I can see things no other human Spartan cant, I push my eyes to their limits to see in the dark, that’s how I can see” explained Tori. Just as Tori was finished explaining, the door leading into the security station opened, with Jahea waiting for them. Tori and Mikaela looked around. “Where are our men?” Asked Tori aggressively, questioning the elite. Her hand was slowly approaching her left SMG. “Relax, Spartan, your so-called ‘troopers,’ they are unharmed, but not out of harms way, not yet.” “I am going to ask again, Where are our men?!” Tori snapped to Jahea. “We were heading toward the station, but we got separated when those demons attack us for the second time, my guess is, they are on another part of the ship.” “Crap” sighed Tori. “Ma’am, with your permission, I would like to go look for them” said Stroms strongly as he stepped foward, tightly holding his SMG “Not going to happen, corporal, we don’t even where these things are coming from.” “I will accompany him Spartan, if we encounter those demons again, I will slice them in two” said a confident Jahea readying his energy sword. “Agreed, Stroms, you up for it?” Stroms gave out hearty laugh "Yes Ma’am, I am up for it" A sudden growl came into the room, then overlapping growls. “Aw Crap, he we go again” sighed Stroms as he readied his weapon. “Allow Me, Spartan” Jahea insisted. “Be my guest” Tori said, while in her mind “''he’s going to get his ass kicked”'' Jahea readied his sword, and then a classic Elite war-cry; as the zealot Plunged into the fight, slashing sounds rang from his blade, as did the roars of pain from the creatures. Spartans and Stroms paying close attention as the elite’s sword decapitated the limbs of their attackers; one by one they fell before him. When it was all over, the smoking limbs and bodies of the creatures littered the floor…. “These creatures are not even worthy to be killed by my blade, but its done.” said an unscathed Jahea. “”Wow” murmured Stroms who was in disbelief. “Not bad” Said Tori, sounding impressed “Not bad at all” “Okay, now that’s over with, can we get someone to take a look at my arm” said Mikaela, clenching her and with more pain in her voice than usual. “Can do Mikaela” Tori said while putting a confident hand on Mikaela’s left shoulder. “This is SIERRA 619 broadcasting on any and all open channels; I have an injured soldier with me and requesting medical assistance, repeat, I have an injured soldier with me and requesting medical assistance over” No reply. “Damn, this ship is a complete-“ A female voice came over the comms “This is USG ISHIMURA senior medical officer Nicole Brennan, come in SIERRIA 619” Tori gave out a grateful sigh, glad to hear another voice over the open comms “Yes, Dr. Brennan, I have a Soldier here with me here that has a broken arm, and she needs medical attention as soon as possible” “Are you with Earthgov?” Asked Nicole with hostility in her voice “Please repeat your last message Dr. Brennan; I didn’t quite get your last message” “Are you with Earthgov?” Nicole asked again. “No we are not Dr. Brennan, Different branch of the military, we will explain once we see you” “Alright then, just make sure your friend that’s with you doesn’t get killed, those things are swarming all over the ship, look at your locator for directions.” “Dr. Brennan, I’m afraid my armor isn’t equipped with a-“ Stroms interrupted as his Map on his HUD just received a waypoint “Ma’am, I have her location, according to my Waypoint, Dr. Brennan’s location is about 70 feet beyond that door.” A brightly sign just above the door to the left of the group read ISHIMURA CLINIC. “Alright, let’s move!” Tori ordered. The door opened revealing a lit Hallway; floor covered with blood trails, littered with corpses, and decapitated limbs of the same creature that attacked the group before, only this time, there were several new creature bodies that were big and bloated, arms still intact, legs completely severed. As Stroms approached one the bloated bodies, he poked his SMG into what appeared to be the head, a barely audible growl came from the body, but audible enough to where Mikaela was close enough to hear it, while Tori was Half way down the hall with Jahea. “STROMS, GET AWAY!” Shouted Mikaela The bloated body clawed it way towards Stroms, Its growl was much louder now, but Tori and Jahea, had just walked into the next room, Mikaela readied her shotgun, and pointed the barrel into the creatures face. “Eat Lead, you ugly motherfucker” said Mikaela While holding the shotgun with her one good arm. The Sound of Mikaela’s shotgun going off echoed through the entire hall way, and possibly through the entire ship, letting the creatures know that the Spartans meant business. While in the other Hallway, Tori and Jahea met Dr. Brennan. “When you said you weren’t Earthgov, you weren’t joking, so what exactly are you?” asked Nicole while examining Tori’s armor. “I am a genetically enhanced super soldier bred for war, but in the short story, I am called a Spartan.” “A… Spartan, I don’t think I have heard about you soldiers, what planet are you from?” “I’m from Earth, but my big friend here isn’t” Tori said, while referring to Jahea. Just as Nicole was about to ask where Jahea was from, Mikaela’s shotgun blast echoed through the vents, the group came running out the room. “What’s going on Mikaela? Tori asked, assault rifle in her hands. Mikaela holstered her Shotgun just as Stroms kicked the now-actually dead bloated body. “Nothing Commander, just clearing the floor” said Mikaela with slight chuckle, but then that chuckle turned into a groan of pain as she dropped to the floor. Nicole approached Mikaela, knelt down and examined her injured arm. “Tell me where it hurts” said Nicole asked while feeling the underside of Mikaela’s wrist armor, then moving up toward the shoulder bade. Mikaela let out a cry of pain “There!” Nicole’s hand was on Mikaela’s right upper arm, and made a quick Diagnosis “You have a broken Humerus bone Lieutenant commander, actually into two places,” Mikaela said in her mind “''shit, I knew it''” “What can you give her Doctor?” asked Tori while looking at Mikaela’s broken arm. “Let me look around in my Office, I will be right back” Said Nicole as she got up and walked away, and just as Nicole walked down the hall, 2 familiar faces appeared, Locklear and Cole. Their armor appeared to have mass amounts of blood on it, but seemingly unharmed. “You boy’s alright?” Tori asked as her eyes wondered to them. “We’re alright commander, very low on ammo; I believe I have… one clip left, what about you Cole?” “I have one clip too, we had to use these strange tools just get out alive” Cole brought up the tool just as Nicole returned. “HEY! Watch where you’re pointing that plasma cutter” Said Nicole as she ducked out its line of fire. “So that’s what it’s called” Said amused Cole, holstering the cutter. “So what do you have for me Dr. Brennan?” asked Mikaela “I have this bone stasis brace for it, put it on, it will dull the pain, but will help fix that arm. I had given one just like this one to my boyfriend, he said it helped tremendously when he was working” Mikaela removed her Grenadier shoulder armor and put on the brace, much to her surprise, the brace did as Nicole said. “Wow, I feel great” Mikaela said as she opened and closed her fist repeatedly to get the feeling back in her left hand. “Glad to hear it Mikaela” Tori turned to Nicole “How long will it take for the bone to heal?” “My boyfriend said his arm was completely healed with 2 weeks” Said Nicole While Happily Watching Mikaela Flex and unflex her arm with no signs of pain. “So how did you get onboard the ISHIMURA?” asked Nicole. “We Crashed landed as we came in to close proximity to the ship” Tori Said shaking her head with her hand over her visor. “Hmm-“ “Thank you for the brace, doctor, but do you know where we can get spare parts for our ship? We are stuck here until we get it repaired.” “Did you come here on a shuttle?” asked Nicole with a look of uncertainty on her face. “You can say that, but I believe the elite can shed some light on what our ship looks like” “Elite?” “She means me “ said Jahea He pulled out the handle for his energy sword, but instead of the sword energizing up, It showed the pelican to Nicole on what it looked like.” “Interesting” said Nicole with a confused look on here face, but as she was about to say open her mouth to ask another question, a dark figure appeared at the dark end of the hallway, only this time, the figure had bigger blades in its hands. Tori took off running after the figure, but as she rounded the corner, another creature with Blades its hands gave out a roar toward her, but this time the creature was darker, bulkier and had blazing blood red eyes. Tori quickly grabbed both her SMGs off her hips and fired multiple rounds into the arms of the creature, it moved in closer as Tori reloaded, she temporarily dropped her guns, and started giving her strongest kicks and punches to the creature, she went on to grab both arms of the creature, and with much surprise to her self, she ripped off both arms with little effort. “So, where can we find some parts? Asked Tori with an amused tone. Everyone looked at her with a strange look, eventually she looked at her hands, and they were bleeding through her armor. “Oh crap” Tori said with a dazed tone, eventually dropping to the floor. “Hold on, lets wrap those up” said an alarmed Nicole, who quickly got some gauss for Tori’s hands. “So, aside from this, where can we get some parts?" Laughed Tori Nicole didn’t hear her as she wrapped Tori’s hands “Dr. Brennan?” “Oh, uh, Engineering deck” Nicole said after coming back to reality. “Thank you doctor, ill take it from here” said Tori as she got up from the floor. “Please, call me Nicole” “Thank you Nicole” “I never got your name” Nicole called to Tori as she and her team started toward the door. She turned her head” My name is Tori” The door shut behind Tori and her team and in front of Nicole, who ran her hand through her blonde hair “Isaac, where are you?" She said to herself, sounding very scared. Next stop: engineering Chp. 8: Stomp it into the ground 10 minutes later “Welcome to the Engineering Deck” The tram made a screeching sound and jerking motion as it came to a stop at the Engineering deck station landing, the group walked out of the tram, looking around, to the sounds of parts falling off from a far distance down the tram tunnel, electrical wiring partially exposed, giving off a hissing noise. But this time, instead of darkness, the landing for Engineering deck was fully lit. The group advanced down the corridor and into the control room. “Clear left” said Tori with assault rifle in hand “Clear right” Said a more energized Mikaela, holding her shotgun. “Troopers, you are clear to enter” Radioed Tori. Locklear, Stroms and Cole entered with Jahea covering their six. “Okay, Commander, what do we got?” asked Locklear with his SMG on his shoulder. “The ships orbit is decaying faster than anticipated and I don’t what makes the ship hold this position” Said Tori while removing her helmet, revealing her short and thin blue hair. “This ship must have a centrifuge to hold its orbit” continued Tori. “I believe that’s what’s out commander, requesting to take a team down to reinitialize the centrifuge.” asked Mikaela. “Granted, get it online, but take the Troopers, I want to keep my eye on the elite” Tori said with a suspicious look toward Jahea. “Thank you, Troopers, Lets Move!” Said Mikaela with a serious tone Mikaela and the troopers started for the elevator door, eventually getting in. 1 minute later The troopers and Mikaela reached the decontamination room leading into the centrifuge, where a brightly lit panel in front of Mikaela read “''Initialize Decontamination process?” '' The Process began with sprinklers overhead with the eventual lockdown “I’ve got a bad feeling about this” said Stroms with a very nervous tone. “Man you always have a bad feeling about something” remarked Cole. Stroms bad feeling was confirmed, more of the creatures where out side of the decontamination room, banging and clawing at the windows of the decon room, eventually heading up to the ceilings. “Be alert, those things might try their way in here through the vents” Said Mikaela, Drawing up her shotgun. “The vents, Are you serious?” said Cole with his voice cracking. A CRASH came through the front vent that the group was looking at, out came a small creature what appeared to be a infant with three tentacles coming out its back, it gave out a hiss at Mikaela, then another, this time, no legs, a sythe for a tail, leaping on to Mikaela who dropped her shotgun, the creature trying its best to bite and decapitate the Spartan, but the overwhelming strength from Mikaela was too much for the creature, eventually Mikaela was able to grab hold of its tail, twist it very sharply, and stomp its head so hard, it smashed as if someone where taking a sledge hammer to an apple. “Taste steel motherfucker!” exclaimed Mikaela. ''Decontamination Process complete “Well that was something” said Mikaela while tossing the leaper’s body aside. “''Sierra 724, what’s your status? Over''” radioed Tori “We’re just getting decontaminated, commander, we’ll be on our way shortly” “''Roger that, Sierra 619, out”'' “Troopers, get your asses in gear and move” ordered Mikaela '''Chp. 9: Too much? The Group eventually came to a dimly lit two-way hallway, one half of the hall going left, the other going right “So which way Lieutenant commander” asked Locklear, looking around “I have a certain feeling we should go to the right” suggested Cole “Agreed” Mikaela and the troopers proceed right into the hallway, where eventually they came up on a hole in the wall with mass amounts of sharp metal sticking out, covered in blood; the same was with the other end. As they came to the end of the hallway, a giant door came into view, and was in their path “This must be it” said Mikaela as she holstered her shotgun to her back As they entered, a voice rang inside their helmets “''Entering Zero Gravity”'' “This ought to be interesting” Mikaela said to herself She noticed that two pylons that were required to be attached to the centrifuge were not attached to it; she flew to the floor to push them together “''Troopers, make sure to hit that panel as soon as the centrifuge is connected” Mikaela radioed to the troopers as she flew to the floor “Yes Ma’am, What happens when it’s connected?” asked Locklear. “''The gravity will be restored in here and all the air will be sucked out into space” “Well that’s just great” Stroms said to himself As soon as Mikaela hit the floor, she proceeded to the first pylon, and to the amazement of the troopers, she pushed the pylon with relative ease, as soon as it was connected, a sound of wires and metal clanging inside indicated that the pylon was connected. As Mikaela started to proceed to the second pylon, two infant creatures that they saw earlier were crawling and hissing toward Mikaela’s position. “Stroms, up high!” Yelled Locklear at the sight of the creatures “Got it” Stroms acknowledged with a flurry of bullets toward the advancing creatures. “''Troopers, what the hell is going on?!” demanded Mikaela over the radio. “Ma’am, look up” said Locklear, with a quiet laugh Mikaela did so, and saw the floating dead bodies of the infant creatures directly above her “''Ah, I see, good job” said a surprised Mikaela. Mikaela push the second pylon back into place, and the pylons started to rotate with a loud humming noise “''Okay, Locklear, engage the centrifuge as soon as I hit the platform.”'' “Yes Ma’am” Soon enough, Mikaela made her way back to the troopers; Locklear who was following orders, engaged the centrifuge. Giant panels on the floor started to open, revealing the open space between them and Aegis seven, all the air got sucked out just as Mikaela predicted. A voice came in their helmets “''Entering vacuum”'' The troopers and Mikaela all watched as the centrifuged circled in clockwise motion “Troopers, lets move” Ordered Mikaela The group walked back through the door and started back down the hallway and into the decontamination room. “Ah crap, we gotta go through this shit again?” complained Cole, who was distressed at the notion of entering the room again “Private, did I give you permission to speak?” Mikaela said sternly. “No Ma’am” “Good, Next time you speak out of term, consider shutting your mouth a standing order” “Yes, Ma’am” Everyone was suspicious at the fact that the decontamination cycle didn’t engage for the second time. “Okay…..” Said Mikaela suspiciously The group walked out of the decontamination room, and into the elevator. Chp 10: Back Topside As soon as Mikaela and the troopers reached the control room, immediately they noticed that something was wrong; Tori and Jahea were gone. Mikaela called Tori on the radio. “Commander, come in, centrifuge is online, repeat, centrifuge is online” Silence “Something is definitely wrong here” Mikaela said with a stern tone, while readying her shotgun. They then noticed blood trails on the floor, purple blood, and mass amounts of it. Locklear knelt down to examine the blood trail, which was leading to the tram “That elite must have gotten himself into some shit” “Well looks like we got to find them now” Stroms said sounding very concerned. “Troopers, lets move!” ordered Mikaela. Running toward the tram, the group entered and tried to contact Tori again on the radio “Commander, come in, come in!” Mikaela yelled Static, then “Mikaela, ugh, Where are you?” Tori said, sounding way out of breath “We are leaving engineering, what’s your location?” “Crew deck, there is weird shit going on in this ship, aside from the walking corpses” Mikaela let out an inaudible huff “Okay Commander, stay there, we’ll come to you” The radio cut off as soon Mikaela sent that message, sensing urgency, Mikaela had no idea what was waiting on the crew deck. “CREW DECK” Mikaela shouted to the computer The tram gave a forward jerking motion, a voice came over the tram radio “''Next stop, Crew deck”'' Chp. 11: Kindness of strangers 10 minutes later “''Welcome to the crew deck”'' Mikaela and the troopers disembarked the tram with weapons in hand, flashlights on their weapons set to their brightest setting, walking down the ramp and into the lobby, they encounter a horrific scene; bodies that have white masks around their heads, blood in the same spot on every single body. The lobby was dimly lit, being lit only by flickering candle light; floors and walls have been written on, all with strange symbols. A chill and shock ran down Mikaela’s spine “What the fuck?” Mikaela said in shock Stroms examined the body closest to him then all the others “They all have the same stab entry, this wasn’t murder, Lieutenant Commander, this was an execution” “What kind of Fucking psycho would do this to all these people?” “My guess, the same person or group of people that drew these Symbols” A voice came over the radio, contacting Mikaela “Lieutenant Commander Mikaela, this is Dr. Howard Finch, I have been monitoring your transmissions throughout the ship, and I was hoping to shed some light on Your Commander’s disappearance, apparently she was ambushed by that alien that was accompanying you and your group, find her, here’s her coordinates” “Thank you doctor” said Mikaela while examining the coordinates Finch gave her “What’s the word Ma’am?” Locklear asked he walked around the lobby “So much for Diplomacy” Mikaela said to herself, she continued “Troopers, the commander is Being held Hostage somewhere on this deck, normally splitting up would be good idea, but under the circumstances, that won’t be an option” She said with a very aggressive tone. “Where is she being held, Ma’am? We are ready” Locklear said, bravely stepping forward. “She’s being held in the executive quarters, anyone who wants to back out now, speak now” No one said a word “Good, lets move” The group moved toward the security door on the second level of the lobby, as it moved up, a strange noise suddenly surfaced: Music. The door toward the security station opened, and on the floor at the end of the hall, a corpse of a creature lay in front of the door. “Oh, this shit again?” Mikaela said sounding aggravated. Mikaela pulled out her shotgun; the creature suddenly rose up from the floor and made a beeline for the closest kill: Mikaela. She fired her shotgun just as the creature had its blades in the air, ready for the kill. But the creature never laid a blade on her, its body falling backwards, landing with a thud, the group continued toward their goal, freeing the commander. Chp 12: A great Betrayal 15 minutes later, just out side the executive quarters “Ok, lets take a look” Remarked Mikaela as she put two fingers on the right side of her Helmet, on her Command network module, switching on her helmets experimental thermal vision. Through the door, she saw the Commander up against a pillar, with Jahea’s Energy sword placed just between the sides of her Tori’s throat. Sensing Help approaching, Tori started to talk to her captor “I knew I couldn’t trust you, you covie’s all the same” Tori said in a clam voice. “Quiet!” demanded Jahea Just as Jahea was reaching his sword, Mikaela and the ODSTs stormed the room, unleashing a flurry of rounds at the covenant traitor “Commander!” called Mikaela, tossing Tori’s assault rifle to her. But much to Mikaela’s surprise, Tori holstered her rifle. “Stand down everyone, this covie and I have unfinished business” Tori said calmly, rolling her left hand into a fist and throwing it into her right. “She’s right weaklings, we do have unfinished business” Agreeing Jahea. As Jahea finished what he said, Tori came at him, throwing a flurry of punches, some of them being blocked, some landing, with excruciating force. Jahea matched the punches with powerful Kicks. Eventually, Tori, ducked down, swinging her left leg underneath Jahea’s feet, knocking him down to floor, She hoisted him onto her shoulder’s, and gave him upward thrust into the air, his head still in Tori’s hands. Then the fight was over as Tori snapped Jahea’s neck just before he hit the floor, his now dead body landing on the floor with a thunderous slam in front of her, Mikaela and The troopers looked on in awe of what they just witnessed. Mikaela approached her Commanding officer. “Are you alright commander?” Asked Mikaela “Never better, aside form a few dents in my armor, I am fine, while he-“ she looked at jahea’s dead body ”isn’t” “So, Mikaela, is the centrifuge online?” Tori asked while kneeling down, examining her knee guard. “Yes Ma’am, The centrifuge is online and operating as we speak” Tori put her palm on the top of her helmet “We should get back to the pelican, see what we can fix” “Already ahead of you commander, the front landing gear is operable, but the ship herself is still in working order, all she needs is a new landing gear and new set of Navigation cards” “There should be a set of nav cards down in the executive shuttle bay; it’s just through that door and down the elevator” The Spartans and ODST’s made their way to the door and down to the elevator, where at the bottom of the elevator was the executive shuttle bay, the executive shuttle, and something….deadly. Chp. 13: A deadly encounter The door of the executive shuttle bay elevator opened, The Spartans and ODST’s stepped out, weapons out. The door to the shuttle bay itself opened to the shuttle itself resting in the middle of the room, but all wasn’t right as they would think. “There’s the shuttle, before we get the cards, test the engines, make sure it works just in case there’s any survivors.” Tori said while looking around. “That must be the office to test the engines commander” called out Locklear. “Get your men in there Major; I don’t want any more casualties” “M- Ma’am?” Locklear sounding Surprised at his sudden Promotion. “There A problem Major?” “No Ma’am” Said Locklear “Good” She took her attention off Locklear and shifted it to Mikaela “Where we at with the Nav cards? This Bay is making me Uncomfortable” “Found them, they in a processor inside the shuttle” Mikaela Called over the radio. “Okay boys, we got the nav cards, we’ll join you in the Control room” But just as Tori said that, at the end of the bay, a monstrous figure dropped out the Bay ceiling, Letting out a roar unlike the other’s have heard; the roar was thunderous and nerve racking in comparison to the other creature encountered on the ship; Its eyes glowed a deadly color of green, What appeared to be larva seeping in and out of its disfigured skin crawled, its very large blades had no evidence of hands, or any other human resemblance. It started making its way toward the Spartans, moving with a deadly purpose. This creature looked like he was sent by the devil himself. “My god, Mikaela, go, now!” ordered Tori. The Creature drew closer, as Mikaela started in full sprint toward the control where the troopers watched, motionless with Horror spread across their faces, but their expression changed quickly from horror to shock as Tori Grabbed her rifle, firing multiple rounds at the creature’s limbs, then to its legs, all of them completely severed off. “That ought to teach you” said Tori as she put her boot in the creatures face. To her amazement and point of shock, she noticed that the creatures limbs and legs had begin to regenerate “This cant be happening” Tori said with extreme anger “Mikaela!” “Go ahead commander!” “I think its time we tested the shuttle’s engines” “Roger that Commander” “Alright you motherfucker, come and get me” Tori said bravely as she rounded to the back of the shuttle. Now by that time, the creature was already standing back on its regenerated legs, growling in rage as it set its sights on the lone Spartan. “NOW!” shouted Tori Mikaela hit the switched, and a voice over the radio in the control sounded “''Firing main shuttle engines”'' The Shuttle’s engines fired with extreme, heat, speed, and magnitude; completely obliterating the creature. Mikaela watched in disbelief as the creature was disintegrated, but unsure about the commander as the creature disintegrated. Finally, the shuttle’s engines shut off, the smoke settling, and through the smoke, Mikaela and the troopers saw a bright blue light in the middle of the platform where the creature once was. With a loud '''''POP, They saw what the blue light was: It was Tori, releasing herself out of Armor lock “Commander, you alright?!” shouted Mikaela. “Yea, im fine, I kind of felt that heat through my armor lock though” “Well, it’s good that you’re okay, commander” “Don’t get sentimental on me Spartan, we have one last objective to complete, get the nav cards to the pelican, and get the hell out of here. The team’s time on the ship was coming to an end Chp.14: Time to Leave 15 minutes later in the flight lounge. “I never though we would end up here again” said the newly promoted Major Locklear, with saddened tone in his voice “I know trooper, but it doesn’t even matter anymore, we are getting off this hell hole one way or another” Tori said while reaching for her rifle. “Im right behind you all the way commander” said Mikaela while she too reached for her shotgun “Okay everyone, let’s finish this” Ordered Tori. The group charged through the door to the flight deck, only to reveal that the deck was infested with the creatures they have encountered throughout the ship, Giving it all they had, they pushed forward toward the pelican, unleashing a firestorm of bullets and shells towards the creatures. The Army of Monsters may have had the numbers gain, but didn’t stop the Spartan’s and ODST’s strong determination to get the hell off the ISHIMURA. Creatures of all shapes and sizes attacked the group of soldiers, Roars of creatures echoed through the entire ship, one by one, the monstrosities fell before the fearless soldiers, After all the of the creatures have wiped out from the immediate area, they started to walk toward the pelican, but then the pelican gave a violent lurch forward, the missing landing gear flying toward the group, nearly landing on top of Tori, Mikaela tackling Tori out of the way. One final Creature remained, big, monstrous in strength charged at Tori, but was suddenly stopped short by the loud sound of Mikaela’s shotgun going off, severing the brute’s arm, killing it instantly. “Everybody get on board, let’s get the fuck out of here” Ordered Tori “Mikaela, take your seat and fly us out of here” “With pleasure commander” replied Mikaela. A roaring sound started grow louder as the pelican’s engines started to fire up. With a loud final metallic screech, the Pelican ascended inside the Flight bay of the ship. With a touch of the throttle, Mikaela turned around the ship, and flew out of the hell sentenced ISHIMURA. Chp. 15: How do we get home? 2 days later, in the emptiness of space The Spartans gazed into the vast nothingness of space, realizing they now have no way to get back home. Stranded in a foreign universe “What do we do now commander? We got out of there alive” asked Mikaela “Not all of us Mikaela, not all of us, for now, the only course we can take now is a course for home, something tells me that wont be the last of those damn things” Said a saddened Tori, removing her recon helmet, setting it next to her leg. “Earthgov” said Tori softly. “Im glad we got off that hell ship, but we lost a good friend today” Said Locklear removing his helmet. ”That we have Major, that we have” Stroms agreeing A phrase kept ringing In Tori’s head, repeating, slowly growing louder with every passing hour, a phrase she hasn’t heard since she had been in training. Eventually it came to pass from her lips silently. “They can’t keep the sky from me” Category:Dead Space Fanon Category:Blog posts